Artemis fowl: a christmas tradition
by yendor900
Summary: a Christmas tale involving our favorite couple, Holly is staying at fowl manor to get the full experiance of Christmas but she may have gotten a bit more than she could handle, fluffy-ish, better then summary (i hope) rated T because im paranoid, enjoy
1. Ch 1: christmas eve

**Artemis fowl**

**a christmas tradition**

_**authors note:**__** hello readers and merry christmas, or happy holidays (dont want to offend) i have decided to give my readers a special present, which is this fanfic that is about a very special christmas with you guessed it Holly short and Artemis fowl, this takes place on the first christmas after TLG, anyway i wanted to give my wonderfull readers who enjoy my work something special, so here is part one of 'a christmas tradition' **_

_**enjoy **_

_**-yendor **_

_**chapter one: christmas eve **_

6:00 am fowl manor:

twas the morning before Christmas and all through the house not a creature was stirring not even a mouse, well a genius, a giant, and an elf were trying not to make too much noise, it was the morning of Christmas eve and the trio were going to experiance the full force Christmas had to offer, Holly had arrived the night before to fully experiance the mud-man side of Christmas, and Artemis being a genius never really experianced it himself, so during this holiday Holly and Artemis would for once have fun without some maniac trying to kill everyone or without Artemis in need of recovery from something caused during their adventures, it would be the two friends having fun on Christmas eve with Butler off in the shadows keeping an eye on them, yup this is going to be a normal holiday (yeah right)

Artemis was currently in his room getting dressed for his day with Holly, he really wanted to wear his usual Armani suit but he decided that for the remander of this holiday he should let some of his 'fun side' out so today Artemis was wearing blue jeans that fit him comfortably, a white dress shirt with a deep blue jacket to go over, he decided he didnt need a tie on or else Holly would probably use it to drag him around everywhere and that would be too much embarasment for him to handle, Artemis took one last look in the mirror, he thought he looked alright but he couldnt tell, he had only wore suits until now (well there were a few occasions when he didn wear a suit) so with that last look he moved towards the door and left the room to join up with his friends who were probably waiting for him in the kitchen and since he is a genius he was right of coarse for when he enered the kitchen he saw Holly at the kitchen table drinking what Artemis assumed was coffee, and Butler was at the stove cooking their breakfast

"good morning Arty" said Holly who looked up to greet him with a warm smile

"good morning Holly and to you too Butler" replied Artemis motioning to both as he said their names

"Artemis... what are you wearing" said Holly who was shocked to see Artemis wearing something else then his suit

"well i figured that seeing as today we are meant to have fun i thought i would dress in something a little more 'laid back' " replied Artemis who sat down at his place at the table to wait for his breakfast

"and i thought that you wouldnt take this as an important day" said Holly who took another sip from her cup while smiling

"well it isnt everyday i get to 'hang out' with my closest friend" said Artemis who was recieving his breakfast from Butler aswell as a cup of earl grey tea, Holly smiled at the use of "hang out", Artemis was really starting to act like a normal teenager and she couldnt help but feel responsible for the great change Artemis had gone through

"no we dont get to hang out too often do we" said Holly with a hint of sadness "but who knows maybe this year will be different"

"i hope it will be" replied Artemis, taking a sip of his tea

"well anyway what do you have planned for us today" asked Holly who received her own breakfast from Butler

"well i heard from juliet that there is going to be a Christmas celebration in Killarney thats suppose to start sometime around 4:00 pm" said Artemis who turned to see how Holly would react to that idea

"and what willl be happining at this celebration?" asked Holly who turned to face the Mud-boy

"well there is final Christmas shopping, food and i heard that when it gets dark every one will walk through the national park in Killarney, that will be lit up by Christmas lights, and once they reach the castle at the end of the trail there will be dancing" replied Artemis who acctually thought it sounded fun

"well then i cant wait to see you dance, it should be the highlight of the night" said Holly who had to giggle at the imagery of Artemis dancing

"however before hand i thought i could show you some of ireland while theres snow on the ground, seeing as the people dont like cold weather i thought that you wouldnt have seen much of it" said Artemis

"what do you mean snow, there was no snow on the ground last night" said Holly who quickly got up and ran towards the living room like a small child would, Artemis just had to smill at the irony, Holly wizzed passed a few hallways until she reached the living room that contained the pine tree that she and the fowls had decorated when she had arrived, she found it nice of them to include her in a family activity, and in all honesty it was her first time decorating a tree, but right now she ignored the glowing pine and went straight to the window to look out and at her utmost suprise there was snow on the ground, there was probably about a foot on the ground and it was till comming down 'how did i miss this when i woke up' thought Holly

"so i take its a yes then for me to show you around a snow covered Ireland" asked Artemis who was standing behind her looking out the window himself

"you can bet on that" said Holly who couldnt take her eyes off the snow now Holly had seen snow before, when she was in the arctic saving Artemis l and when she went to see one of Artemis's projects dubbed the ice box, but this snow seemed to be different, it had almost a magical property to it maybe it was just her imagination but the snow did seem quite different

"first however we will need to go into dublin to buy you a coat or else you will freeze your ears off" said Artemis who started to walk away

"what do you mean? i brought a coat and a couple swearters to keep me warm" said Holly who turned around in confusion at the mud-boy, who only gave Holly a small smile

"Artemis what are you hiding" yelled Holly as she took off after him, she turned the corner just in time to se him take another corner so she quikly went around that corner to see him head upstairs and towards his study, she continueed to follow for she was set on prying out Artemis's secret even if she had to beat it out of him, she reached the study door to find that it was looked so she started pounding her fists agienst the door and making threats to the mud-boy

"Artemis open up now before i break down this door" Holly yelled through the door, then to her suprise she heard the look click 'did Artemis give up allready' thought Holly who slowly and catiuosly entered the study to find Artemis sitting in his chair who apeared to be watching Hollys every move

"now are you going to tell me what your little secret is or am i going to have to beat it out of ya" said Holly threatingly

"come now Holly there is no need for threats, i let you into my study so obviously i will tell you what im hiding" said Artemis who moved to open one of the drawers in his desk he then pulled out a box that was fairly thin but was quite long and wide

"and what is in that box?" asked Holly who was both curious and scared, for whenever Artemis is hiding something its almost never good

"well myself along with Foaly and No1 created this for the LEP" said Artemis who opened the box to reveal a necklace with a fair sized pendant that had some runes engraved into it

"you made the LEP a necklace?" asked Holly who was somewhat dissapointed

"not just any necklace this necklace allows fairys to temporarily transform into humans with out the loss of their magic of coarse" replied Artemis who had a smug look on his face at his latest project

"that is...amazing" said Holly who was now dumbfounded "this will be great for retreival and recon, this could change alot, this is huge" said Holly who was starting to get more excited

"yes now the people will be able to see the surface again, but Holly that is the only one so far, and it is yours so you can visit anytime you want" said Artemis who had started smiling at his friends hyperness

"what just for me, but whouldnt it be bett-" "consider it a christmas gift from me, one gift anyway theres still more to come" said Artemis who cut Hollys sentince short

"well thank you, i guess i will be able to look you in the eye again" said Holly smiling

"but there is one catch with the necklace, that is that only the body grows not the clothes hence why we will be heading into Dublin soon, for the mean time see if juliet wouldnt mind lending you some clothes" said Artemis who handed Holly the necklace

"ok then, ill meet you in the main foyer" said Holly who grabbed the necklace and went off to juliets room

Artemis remained in his chair until his computer went off "yes Foaly im here" said Artemis who spoke to his computer that was now taken up by the centaur foaly's face

"so did she like it?" asked Foaly who was munching on a carrot

"she loved it, hows the setup comming?" asked Artemis who switched over to his buisness tone

"well we have the go ahead from the council so it looks like we will be seeing each other soon" said Foaly who finished of his carrot

"good i just hope no mishaps arise, this plan needs to work" said Artemis who got really serious

"dont worry Artemis you have me and No1 on the job, you can trust us" said Foaly trying to reasure Artemis

"i know i can, but i cant help but worry" replied Artemis who dropped the seriousness and started to actually looked worried

"just go have fun today with Holly, you have nothing to worry about after all when do your plans ever fail" said Foaly througha toothy grin

"thank you Foaly" said Artemis smiling "see you and No1 tomorow" and then Artemis cut the connection at an image of Foaly waving, he was right though Artemis's plans had allways worked, he hoped luck was on his side though as he left the study to find Butler

7:45 am fowl manor:

Artemis and Butler where already in the main foyer of fowl manor waiting for Holly, Artemis had hoped that juliet didnt go over board and dress Holly up in everything that she owned the reason being if that was the case no one would be seeing Holly until Christmas dinner, and that would ruin the plans Artemis had, but to his relief Holly turned the corner at the top of the stairs and greeted the two mud-men with a "hey" she then walked down the stairs to stand next to them, Artemis couldnt help but notice that juliets blue jeans fit Holly quite nicely and the shirt was a little baggy, but Holly still looked good

"and you thought my clothes where different" said Artemis jokingly

"i have never seen you out of your suit, so anything would look different on you" replied Holly who had reached the bottom step

"that is not true, you have seen me in a hspital gown and we cant forget the time travil case" said Artemis who was starting to blush at the last memory

"no we cant" said Holly who also started to blush

"well Holly i guess you havnt noticed that your now up to Artemis's eyes in hight" said Butler who decided to speak to move away from that topic

"i am?" asked Holly as she looked at Artemis who looked back, their eyes seemed to be drawn to each other for they couldnt look away once they had connected, it was only after a cough from Butler did their eyes seperate

"shall we be off then? asked Artemis who had regained some redness in his cheeks

"yes we shall" said Holly who followed them to the garage, the trio went to the car of Butlers choice and that was the bently (of coarse) the three got into the car Butler up front with Artemis and Holly in the back and they where about half way out of the garage when juliet came rushing out of the house towards them, Butler stopped the car to see what his sister had wanted, Butler rolled down his window in order to talk

"what is it Juliet, is something wrong?" asked Butler, worry evident in his voice

"you better believe theres something wrong, you guys are going out to have fun and your not inviting me, are you three sane?" asked Juliet who had a wide grin spread across her face, Butler just turned back to look at Artemis for his approval, Artemis just sat there thinking for a while untill he rolled down his own window

"you can come juliet but you half to stick with Butler, me and Holly havnt seen each other in months and whould like some time to talk alone" said Artemis who couldnt help but smile at juliets jump for joy she had done when she heard she could join them

"dont worry Artemis, ill leave you two love birds alone" said Juliet while hoping into the passenger seat

"Juliet, that kind of behavour is uneccecary" said Artemis who looked really ticked off at Juliet already, while Holly just tried to ignore her comment by looking out the window at the snow falling to the ground

"its not like you'll hear any of my comments seeing as you and Holly will be off having a wonderful time, while im with Dom watching the two of you" said Juliet who made it sound as if she would have a really boring time

"Juliet im sure sure you will find someway to have fun, especially when we reach killarney" replied Artemis who was starting to regret bringing Juliet with them

"your going to the Christmas celebration?! awsome! i was hopping i would get a chance to go this year" said Juliet who was starting to bounce in her seat with excitment

"your not going, after were done shopping were bringing you back to the manor" said Artemis in a serious manner while looking out the window

"whaa...?" said a crestfallen Juliet "but why, why cant i join you guys, its going to be the second biggest celebration, until new years that is" said Juliet who turned to face Artemis with her most depressed and pleading puppy dog eyes, Artemis tried to keep his eyes focused outside he truly did but he only needed a single glance at the sad and pleading look Juliet was treating him to when he had to find something else to look at so he kept his eyes moving until they fell upon Holly who looked like she was trying her hardest aswell to avoid Juliets very own version of the fairy mesmer, Artemis turned suddenly to face Juliets glare, his face carved in stone, his eyes as icy as when he was twelve

"on one condition Juliet, you can not make any comments about Myself and Holly, do you understand?" asked Artemis who's face was still unmoving

Juliet just smiled as she said "deal, but i can comment all i want when your out of earshot got that" said Juliet in a half threatening tone

"i wouldnt expect anything less from you, but if i hear one comment from you, no Christmas celebration and no new years celebration" said Artemis who started to roll up the divider wall for som privacy, and to let Juliet comment all she wanted to to Butler, all he had heard from Juliet was an exasperated "fine" at which him and Holly both started giggling

"you can be so cruel sometimes Arty" said Holly who punched Artemis in the shoulder for Juliet

"Holly i had no intention of letting her stay at the manor while we went and had fun" said Artemis in a matter of fact tone

"oh really? so then what was the point of that then?" asked Holly who had gestured to where Juliets face would be

"its simple Holly, i knew Juliet would be making the same comments as earlier and i decided that it would put a damper on us having fun, so i came up with a plan to make her stop" said Artemis who was smiling at his plan

"but you didnt know she was going to stop the car and insist on coming with us so why did you say you couldnt let her stay at the manor while we had fun?" asked Holly who was starting to get confused,Artemis just smiled his vampire smile

"Juliet mentioned the celebration, i sent you to juliet for clothes knowing that you two would start talking and eventualy you would tell her when we were leaving, and she new about our plans for having fun on this christmas, it was expected really" said Artemis with a smug grin

"and if she hadnt come?" asked Holly, pointing out a flaw in his plan

"then when we did return to the manor, i would have sent Butler to tell her" said Artemis who was still wearing the smug grin

"and why would you do that? that seems like a nice thing to do" said Holly who was starting to get tired of that smug grin

Artemis just sighed "Holly ive changed alot, i am no longer that cold boy you met at the start, i am now a man with not a spark but a fire of decency inside him, and its all your fault" said Artemis accusingly

"well thats one blame i dont mind taking" said Holly with a smile which got Artemis to show his warm smile which he only reserves for Holly only

"well i should hope you dont mind, you changed me on purpose after all" said Artemis who was still smiling

-_meanwhile:_

"i cant believe Artemis threatening to leave me behind like that, i thought you said he changed" complained Juliet

"he has changed, he probably said that just to get you to stop with the comments, he knows you really wanted to go to the Killarney celebration so he wouldnt go without atleast inviting you along" replied Butler

"yeah... maybe, but hey they cant hear me now sooo... what do you think their talking about back there?" asked Juliet who had switched over to her gossip mode, but Butler wasnt going to have any of it so soon

"im sure what ever their talking about is stricktly between those two, and shouldnt be discused by others who have no clue about the conversation" said Butler who was starting to talk down to his younger sister

"aw come on Dom dont be like that im your sister, you can drop the act with me" said Juliet who faked dissapointment, but it was true however Butler was curious as to what Atemis and Holly could be talking about that would require them to need some privacy it was curious to say the least, but Butler remained quite

a few minutes later the divider was lowered

"its about time you two rejoined us it was getting boring, Dom wouldnt talk to me" said Juliet as if she was a toddler

"im sue that Butler would have talked to you if it wasnt about something he didnt want to talk about" said Artemis as if he knew what Juliet was talking about earlier

"what are you talking aboout Artemis, i was just asking Dom about some moves that i could hoopefuly use in the ring" said Juliet trying to cover her tracks, unfortunatly for her Artemis was named well

"your lieing Juliet" said Artemis bluntly "i can tell after all i did grow up with you and i am a genius"

"fine i was talking about it but please dont bring me back to the manor its not like it was anything bad i as just wondering about what you two were talking about thats all" said Juliet almost beggingly, she must have really wanted to go to the celebration

"if you must know me and Holly were talking about how i would never leave you at the manor while we go off and do the thing you suggested" said Artemis who had started to smile

"what?!... Holly is this true?" asked Juliet who was a little shocked at Artemis's kindness

"yes it is true Juliet, besides even if it wasnt i would make him bing you" said Holly with a wink at Juliet

"aww thanks girl" said Juliet who had also started to smile

"but be warned Juliet you will be punished if you make comments like that today" said Artemis who suddenly went all serious, which managed to send a few shivers down Juliet and Hollys spines

"dont worry ok, i wont make any more comments like that today well not infront of your face of coarse" said Juliet with a sly grin

"as long as it doesnt ruin our day im fine with that, how about you Holly are you ok with that?" asked Artemis who turned to Holly, Holly sat there thinking for a bit with her index finger on her lips the main reason was because she wanted to see how long Juliet would let her think about it but decided to just answer when she saw Juliet doing something that looked tlike she had to go to the washroom

"i guess if we dont hear it then no harm done" said Holly who saounded as if she really didnt care

"great...so what are we doing first?" asked Juliet who was now really happy

"we are buying Holly a winter coat that will fit her" said Butler who put the bently into park "were here"

-_15 minutes later:_

Artemis, Holly and both Butler siblings walked out of the store they had entered moments before but now Holly had a forest green winter jacket, the reason Holly had picked this one was the reason that it matched her LEP uniform, that and Artemis had made a complement about Holly looking good in green, so with that out of the way the group made their way to a restraunt for lunch

they found a faily normal restraunt a few blocks from the clothing store they were at, they grabbed seats near the front window Butler and Juliet shared one side of the table while Artemis and Holly the other, and dispite Juliets bodygaurd training she had almost cracked and mad a comment about the two of them sitting beside on another

Holly had ordered a regular ranch salad, she Hoped that it would be fresh or at least taste like it, Juliet had ordered a burger with fries on the side, she had hoped it was a big burger for Juliet had missed breakfast that morning, Butler had ordered a large angus steak to quench his hunger, and Artemis being unfamilier with non-fancy food (as Holly called it) he ordered a chicken club with fries

the group sat mostly in silince until Artemis had started sharing his fries with Holly which caused Juliet to go running to the washrooms before she said anything she regreted

Butler in the meant time Just raised an eyebrow at the two

"was that really neccisary?" asked Butler who continued to eat

"we had to test to see if Juliet would keep her promise or break it" replied Artemis in a steady voice

"that and it was really funny to see her run like that" exclaimed Holly who started Giggling which got Artemis and Butler to chuckle with her, Juliet returned several Minutes later

"that was cruel you two" she exclaimed and continued to eat her meal

Artemis and Holly just gave Juliet a small smile in return 'this day is going to be perfect' thought Artemis

_**authors notes:**_** ok guys i am really sorry but i have got to split this chapter up into two parts alone, i mean look at it its like the longest chapter ive ever written, but as you might notice its already out with this one (hopefully) anyways thanks for reading this far **

**-yendor**


	2. Ch 1, pt 2: christmas eve

**Artemis fowl**

**a christmas tradition**

_**authors notes;**__**yeah right, no authors note this time enjoy **_

_**-yendor**_

_**chapter one, part two: christmas eve **_

12:30 pm Dublin streets:

Artemis, Holly and the Butler siblings were still inside the restraunt finishing up their meals, Holly had a few leafs left of her salad, Juliet had a few fries left on her plate, and Artemis had a coupple more bites to go, while in the meantime Butlers dish was being taken away by the waitess, it was a few moments ealier that she had eturned to take Atemis's plate away after he had finished

"i hope you enjoyed your meal sir" said the waitress

"it was a wonderfull meal thank you" said Artemis who flashed the waitress a warm smile, Holly saw the act and instintly felt tense about it, she didnt knw the reason but after seeing Atemis smile at another woman with his warm smile the one that only she and his other friends had seen, But why did she feel different about this woman seeing it, Juliet had seen it a few times and Holly never got like this, she was then interupted from her thoughts by the waitress askeing her if she was done with her plate Holly qiuckly said "yes" and handed it to her

as soon as Juliets plate was taken Artemis paid for the meals and the group move on to the next thing Artemis had planned, and the others were sure he had something planned its Artemis for crying out loud, and sure enough when they left the restraunt

"Butler i would like to take Holly Christmas shopping and for that reason i ask of you to do the same and to not follow us, i will be with Holly she has the best training on or under this earth" Artemis added the last bit as he saw Butler looking unconfortable about the idea

"allright Artemis, i will leave the to of you alone to do some Christmas shopping your lucky that i have to do some final minute shopping aswell" said Butler to Artemis's suprise at the lack of argueing that Butler had done

"allright me and Holly will be going this way" said Artemis while pointing further down the street in the oppisite way of the bently

"then that means that we are Going this way" said Butler who motioned for his sister to follow him and they headed of back the way the four of them had come from earlier

Artemis and Holly had been walking for a few minutes in the direction they started off in, Holly had been getting distacted by the all the different lights that were hung above the walkway they were in, and when they went past a store with decorations Holly had stopped to admire them, it was about the seventh time when Artemis was getting frustrated by it

"Holly if you keep stopping every minute i will never get my Christmas shopping done" said Artemis as he attempted to pull Holly out of the window she was currently gawking at

"sorry Arty, its just in haven its never decorated like this so its quite a sight for me to see" said Holly as she resisted stopping at another window

"its allright i understand but right now i need to get presents for Christmas" said Artemis who was looking around at the different types of stores that surrounded them

"who's presents are you getting anyway?" asked Holly who decided it would be best to look at Artemis instead of the stores however when he turned to answer he their eyes met and they froze in place, Holly could see a flash of something in Artemis's eyes but couldnt place what it was before it dissapeared and Artemis's eyes became emotionless once again

"i am getting Butler and Juliet gifts" said Artemis as he broke eye contact and continued walking

"what do you plan on getting them?" asked Holly who had decided to look at the stores again but this time she continued to walk instead of stopping

"well i havent got Juliets gift as i have no clue what to get her thats why your here, and as for Butler i thought he would enjoy something relaxing" said Artemis as he continued down the street

"well who could have guessed that the great Artemis fowl II needs my help with something" said Holly with a smirk

"please Holly no teasing, today is suppose to be fun" said Artemis in a dissaproving mannor

"but teasing you is fun Arty" said Holly who flashed Artemis a small smile

"if i wanted to be teased i wouldnt have made that deal with Juliet" said Artemis who continued to look around at the shops

"thats true, but that was a different kind of teasing, that teasing was about _us_" said Holly who looked away and hoped that Atemis hadnt seen her blush at the word 'us' but Artemis didnt say a thing he just kept walking and looking until he finaly found what he was looking for a spa

"this is where i will get Butlers gift"said Atemis who was looking up at the sign, Holly had followed his gaze and was shocked by Atemis's idea of a gift for someone like Butler

"are you sure Butler would like a spa day" asked Holly who was looking at Artemis as if he had three heads

"no not a full spa day just the massages" clerafied Artemis "Butler can get so tense sometimes, but a massage will loosen his muscles"

Holly thought about it for a minute "yeah that does sound like a good idea" said Holly who motioned Artemis through the door as she opened it for him

Artemis entered the spa with Holly close behind they were only inside for about 5 minutes, that was the time it took to set up Butler with a 5 year massage package

"so what about Juliets gift?"asked Holly as they left the spa

"well as i said earlier i was hoping you whould give me a few ideas as to what to get Juliet for Christmas" said Artemis who started walking further down the street

"well Juliet was talking about a gift she wanted when i was getting clothes fro-" Holly had stopped for an idea had popped into her head "you used me didnt you, you sent me to Juliets room to get her to come along and to find out what she wanted for Christmas" said Holly giving Artemis a sly brow

"looks like i cant hide anything from you anymore Holly you know me to well, yes i did hope you would have got some information from Juliet as to what gift i should get her and to increase the odds of her coming with us on this trip, but i assure you i did send you to Juliets room mainly for clothing that fit you" said Artemis who turned back to face Holly to give her a warm smile now how could Holly get mad

"insuferable Genii" Mutterd Holly as she looked at another store they were passing Artemis just chuckled at Holly

"so what did Juliet want for Christmas anyway" asked Artemis who continued to walk down the same street (how long is this street)

"pink frilly pantys" exclaimed Holly who had turned to look the genuis in the face its a good thing to as for when she mentioned the 'garment' Artemis lost his composed figure aswell as his footing and fell face forward into a snow bank Holly just stood there laughing until her sides hurt but even then she continued to laugh until Artemis reached out his hand as if asking for Hollys help, she grabbed his hand after she had finally calmed down only to be rewarded by Artemis pulling her down into the snow, after shew had got up she relised he was standing out of striking distance 'smart Mud-boy' thought Holly

"that was a dirty trick Arty" said Holly who was brushing the snow off of her pants and coat

"so was what you did" replied Artemis who had started walking again after Holly had started to move closer to him

"so what of it, i'd say it was worth it" said Holly with a smile "your reaction was hilarious"

"yes well anyway what did Juliet want?" asked Artemis who was hoping to chanfge the subject

"its nothing you can buy Artemis" said Holly who was looking away from Artemis

"i highly doubt that, Money is no problem" said Artemis

"its not something you can buy, it is an event, juliet wants something to happen" said Holly who still didnt turn around

"and im guessing that whatever this 'event' was i cant make it happen sooner?" asked Artemis who started to stare at Holly

"i doubt you could make it ever happen" said Holly "what Juliet wants is a miracle

"and i doubt your going to tell me anytime soon 'sigh' oh well then pink pantys it is" said Artemis with a sly grin, Holly finally turned around and Artemis saw two things, one was the hilarious look upon her face the other was a slight red tint to her cheeks 'what could Holly be blushing about?, is it about Juliets gift?, if it is then what could Juliet want that would make her blush like that' thought Artemis and Artemis continued to think about it even after Holly had hit his shoulder about the pink pantys comment, then it had finally come to him 'oh Holly you will soon relise that i can make anything happen' thought Artemis with a sly smile

during Artemis's thought process the two had continued to walk in silence, Holly was back to looking in all the stores windows and at the decorations around them as they walked together, Holly was transfixed on a certain ornament when Artemis finaly broke the silence

"Holly whould you like to go ice skating?" asked Artemis who was looking directly at Holly, who spun around to face him

"ice skating? never been is it fun?" asked Holly with a curious look upon her face

"it is quite fun once you learn to skate that is, but even when your learning it can be rather enjoyable" replied Artemis who didnt take his eyes of his closest friend

"well... ok sure but do we have enough time, what about that celebration we were going to?" asked Holly

"we still have tons of time, we can skate for about an hour if we wanted to, and we dont have to be there right when it starts it goes on all night" said Artemis who motioned for Holly to follow him, they walked for about ten minutes before reaching a small park with a skating rink in the center and a booth for skate rentals, Holly was in awe at the lights and decorations above and around the rink that before she knew it Artemis had handed her a pair of skates

"what do i do with these?" asked Holly as if she didnt know what they were

"you put them on your feet and tie them tightly" said Artemis who resisted the urge for a smart retort, ten minutes later Holly had her skates on and was Following Artemis to the ice surface, which was a fairly large circle

as soon as they reached the ice Artemis glided on to the ice before motioning for Holly to take his hand, she looked at his hand as if it was a viper the laast time she grabbed that hand had ended with her face first into a snow bank, 'ah what the hell' thought Holly as she grabbed a hold of Artemis's hand and gently glided onto the ice, and because of years of LEP training in balance and leg strength Holly didnt fall and learned quite fast, But she still wobbled and almost fell so she was stuck Holding Artemis's hand as they glidded across the ice

"have you skated before? your quite good" asked Holly who was looking down at her feet to keep track of them

"yes but i am far from profesional" said Artemis as he smiled at Hollys effort to skate

"you dont have to be the best at everything" said Holly who continued to look at her feet

"i know oh well i guess not being good at something has its perks" said Artemis with a sly smile

"oh and what would that be?" asked Holly who had already guessed the answer

"i get to experiance a wonderfull moment where for once i am supporting and being supported by a close friend" said Artemis who shocked Holly by his answer

"what does that mean?" asked Holly who looked up at him for clerification

"well i am at a level where i can bairly skate and seeing as im with someone at a similer level we have to rely on each other to keep each other up, i know it is kind of corny but i feel as if we are a team again, i mean after the atlantis complex i had doubts we could be a team like we used to be, but know i feel the closness in our friendship" said Artemis in a sentimental way

"that sure is alot Artemis" said Holly who continued to look up into his face "and way to go by turning something simple into a meaning of friendship" said Holly who was trying to lighten the mood a little, Artemis just smiled at her last comment

the two continued to skate until Butler and Juliet arrived and told them they had to get going or they would miss their reservations

"what reservations?" asked Holly

"i made reservations at a local restraunt in Killarney for dinner seeing as we will be there for the rest of the day" replied Artemis who was getting in his side of the bently

"and what kind of restraunt is it, and please dont say its a fancy one" said Holly who got in the bently from the other side

"ive been before" said Juliet "it is a family restraunt which means no fancy food"

"good its nice for Arty to try new food" said Holly as if she was a parent talking about her child, Artemis just gave a 'humph' and looked out his window, this caused the two girls to start to giggle

they rest of the trip to Killarney was boring with not much happining, Juliet would talk about her wrestling moves to Holly, and Holly whould tell Juliet all about the gnome wrestling and crunch ball matches she had been to untill finally

"we have arrived in Killarny" stated Butler

"good, our reservations are at six o'clock so that give us half an hour to drive around so Holly can see the lights" said Artemis who half told half demanded Butler

"more lights?! man the power companies must make a living this time of year" stated Holly who moved to the window to get a good view of the Christmas decorations

"yes they do" said Artemis who move over so he could look out Hollys window, Juliet saw how close Artemis was getting to Holly and she just smiled as she looked over to Butler who smiled aswell

the next half hour went on like this with Holly looking at the lights and with Artemis right there beside her looking out the same window at al the decorations, when they finally stopped at the restraunt Holly and Artemis were still close beside each other untill it was time for them to exit the bently and enter the restraunt, the group got a booth this time with the same seating arangment as before with Butler and Juliet on one side and Artemis and Holly on the other

"now if one of you orders fries do not share or i will not be resposible for the comments that will be sure to follow" threatened Juliet in a half joking half serious way

"now now Juliet what makes you think we would do the same trick twice" said Artemis who was looking over his menu, Juliet just eyeballed him suspiciously

this time Juliet ordered grilled chicked breast with fries, Butler ordered the daily special which consisted of trout, fries and a side salad, Holly ordered a vegan salad which consisted of all sorts of fruits and vegitables and Artemis ordered for the first time in his life a burger and fries, his request allmost gave everyone at the table a heart attack Artemis fowl ll ordering a hamburger and fries was just unimaginable

"Artemis you do relise what you just ordered dont you?" asked Juliet who looked at the boy as if he had lost his mind

"yes i ordered a hamburger with fries" said Artemis non-chalontly this was treated by a hand coming up to his forhead

"he doesnt have a fever" said Holly who was the owner of said hand

"i am quite allright Holly, i have been thinking and since i am suppose to be having fun i have decided to change my attitude towards items i wouldnt have even thought of trying" clerified Artemis this got a mix reaction, Juliet was nervous for the boys change, Butler looked somewhat proud, and Holly was smiling like a ninny

"good idea Arty its always good for you to try something different" said Holly who was still smiling but she brought it down a few degrees to avoid unwanted attention

the meals where delevered two by two with Holly and Juliets food arriving first followed by Butlers and Artemis's meals, Holly, Juliet and Butler waited and watched as Artemis lifted his burger up towards his mouth and take a bite out of it, he chewed for what seemed like decades untill he finally swallowed, the others Just looked at him waiting for tha answer to the unasked question

"it was...ok" said Artemis as the others reliesed a breath they didnt relise they had been Holding and moved on to their own meals, not much happened after that, the group just ate their meals with little chatter and when the waiter took the plates and brought the bill they all got up and after Artemis had paid left the restrraunt into the now busy streets of Killarney

the group was instintly swepped up into the crowd of people, well with the exeption of Butler of coarse, and they fought to stay together until they had all reached the bently

"this crowd is crazy" muttered Holly who hoped into the bently as fast as possible, she was then followed by Artemis who had entered the same door, while Butler took the stearing wheel and Juliet Hoped into her seat

"well im glad that the crowd is over here and not at the celebration" said Artemis who was crawiling over Holly to reach his seat

"i hope the celebration wont be that busy or you can just Bring me back to the manor" said Holly who was flabbergasted by the crowd

"dont worry these are all last minute Christmas shoppers, it gets more Busy the later it is" said Juliet who looked out into the crowd

"just stick by me and they will leave you be" said Butler who started the car and started to drive towards the celebration site

"yeah after all who would want to mess with a ten foot tall giant" said Holly who was still staring out at the crowd of people

they continued the drive in silence when they had reached the celebration site Artemis had told them to go ahead while he rested a bit, he wasnt use to all this physical activity

"ill stay behind to make sure he stays safe" volunteered Holly "you two go have fun"

"you didnt have to stay with me" said Artemis who was happy that she did stay

"well someone has to make sure you're safe and rested" said Holly with a smile

"well its not so much im exhausted more of im saving my energy for the dance at the castle" said Artemis who put his head back in his seat

"ah yes i whouldnt want you to get to tired before you start danceing, that is a sight i want to see" said Holly with a smile

"good because you will be dancing with me" said Artemis with a smile of his own which froze Holly in place

"wha...what do you mean?" asked a frantic Holly

"the dance is mostly couples... didnt i mention that?" asked Artemis who pretended to ponder

"but but we arnt a couple" said Holly who's face started to glow as red as rudolphs nose

"no but we could be"

"but thats a human and fairy relationship, that hasnt happened since the people moved underground"

"i have been the first at a lot of things, besides its not about what is or was, its about what you feel right now, i noticed the way you looked at the waitress in Dublin you were jelious"

"Artemis we cant, i cant, its imposible" tears started to flow from Hollys mismatched eyes

"Holly" said Artemis, Holly looked up into his blue eyes pain floating across her features at the lost of his hazel, Artemis moved his hand up to his blue eye that use to be hazel and he turned around

"i have a gift for you, but its seperated into parts, this is part one" said Artemis as he turned back around this time with one hazel and one blue eye

"but...how?" said Holly astounded, she moved closer for a better look at his hazel eye

"i had No1 recreate my hazel eye from some strands of your DNA, your hair was the source if you were wondering"

"But why?" asked Holly who's own eyes continued to leak

"because Holly i missed being apart of you, i missed the feeling that when ever i looked in the mirror i saw you, Holly i couldnt do with out you" this time the tears from Hollys eyes flowed for a different reason

"i couldnt do without you either Artemis" said Holly who cried tears of joy as she leapt into the young mans arms, they held each other for what felt like hours until they finally but regretably pulled away from each other

"well it looks like Juliet is getting her Christmas gift after all" said Holly smiling "she wanted for you and me to finally realise our feelings"

"i think we relised our feelings long ago, it just took us so damn long to relise it" said Artemiswho was also smiling with his arm around Holly's shoulder

"so what now?" asked Holly "what do we tell Butler and Juliet?"

"well i say we let them figure it out on their own, it would be best that way" replied Artemis

"ok im fine with that, but as for now how about we go have fun at the Christmas celebration" said Holly who was looking up at Artemis

"lets go" said Artemis as he got out of his side of the bently, Holly followed But she got out of her own side the two quickly met up again and walked into the crowd Holding hands which was a strange experiance for Artemis but not an unpleasent one

the two continued on through the celebration which was more of a carnival, they played Christmas themed games at which Artemis actually won a small plush penguin for Holly, they also tried various Christmas-y food recipies from venders at the side of the closed off street, they had been having so much fun they didnt notice that they where being watched and followed by Juliet and Butler

"well looks like my Christmas wish came through" said Juliet with the widest grin someone could possibly have, the butler siblings then went off to have some fun aswell

as Artemis and Holly continued their time at the celebration an anouncer came over a megaphone telling everyone it was time for the dance, so every body started to walk out in one direction Artemis and Holly followed the flow of people until they were standing on a dance floor outside of a castle on a lake, the two did the only thing they could they danced, they danced and danced and daced the night away, they were happy, they were together, and they still had some Holiday left

_**authors note:**___**ok it took awhile but there is chapter one of my christmas fanfic, i know its long but alot happened, anyway chapter two will come out tomorow on Christmas day, thanks for reading **

**-yendor**


	3. ch 2: Christmas day

**Artemis fowl**

**a christmas tradition**

_**authors notes:**__** ok here it is chapter two, Christmas day and i might aswell say the legal disclaimer and all that junk... but its Christmas so ill spare you guys this time anyways enjoy **_

_**-yendor**_

_**chapter two: Christmas day **_

12:00 am Killarney:

twas the morning of Christmas and all around the land, children lay sleeping with hopes in their hands, hopes for presents and joys but mostly for the toys, but the genius, the elf, the giant and his sister where still out at the castle were the celebration ended, there were still a few couples left who didnt have anywhere to go, Artemis and Holly swayed hand in hand, they were enjoying each others closeness, they were confortable and felt safe in each others arms, with their new found love almost nothing could tear them apart, but it was time to go for if they wanted to be up on time to see the twins and everybody open their presents they had to leave soon

"give us a few more minutes, i want to show Holly the lake" said Artemis to Butler who had pulled the bently into the nearby parking lot

"the lake? whats so impportant about the lake?" asked Holly who just followed Artemis off the dance floor and to the other side of the castle, Artemis stood there as Holly looked on in bewilderment, the snow covereing the trees around the white frozen lake was a sight of the likes of which she had never seen

"its beautiful" exclaimed Holly with wide eyes

"it is quite the sight to behold" agreed Artemis "but there is something more beautiful then this lake" said Artemis as he looked out across the frozen lake

"oh and what would that be?" asked Holly who was to busy looking at the scenery to be able to think clearly for if she was thinking clearly she could have expected his answer

"you are more beautiful" said Artemis who looked back to Holly who turned to look at Artemis and then it happened again their eyes locked and they were staring into each others eyes for what felt like the twelvth time that night, but this time they were both stairing into the matching set of eyes that connected them closer to each other then anyone has ever been, they continued to look into the blue and hazel they shared inching closer and closer together until finally their bodys were flush their lips so close untill finally Holly leaned in and kissed Artemis who instinly returned it, thier arms then wrapped around each other, with Holly's around Artemis's neck and with his around Holly's waist, and in that moment they felt perfect, they felt alive, and they felt whole but all good things must come to an end and this end came in the form of a blondes voice from around the corner

"hey Artemis its time to go so stop making out with Holly and get over here" yelled Juliet, this caused the two to pull apart and share a blush and a smile as they looked at each other

"we are coming Juliet" Artemis yelled back as he kept one arm around Holly as Her arm fell around his wasit aswell as they walked back the way they came

"its about time you two lovebirds got together" stated Juliet as Artemis and Holly entered the bently

"Juliet what did i say about the comments?" Artemis said dead serious

"you said i had to refrain from those comments for that day, well it Christmas day now so the deal is done" said Juliet in a high and mighty voice as she managed to get Artemis on that

"its really past midnight? how long were we dancing for?" asked Holly with a look of disbelief

"yes its 12:15 am and you two have been dancing for about three hours" replied Butler

"three hours!" exclaimed both Artemis and Holly

"yes three hours" replied Juliet "do you know how boring it was to watch the two of you dance for three hours, i thought i was going to loose it" exclaimed Juliet

"well we apoligize and we will make it up to you Juliet" said Artemis who was hoping she wouldnt ask for much, Juliet just sat there for a few minutes thinking about how Artemis and Holly could make it up to her

"well my Christmas wish has already come true soo... i guess theres nothing else" said Juliet looking back at the two

"ok and about your Christmas wish, exactly why were you wishing for me and Holly to enter a relationship?" asked Artemis who was cleary interested in the blondes answer

"well... i just wanted you two to admit your feelings for each other, i mean ever since the spiro incident i could tell that there was more then friendship for you two" replied Juliet who was staring out her window

"well im glad it came true" said Holly with a smile who moved closer to artemis

"and so am i" said Artemis who put his arm around Holly who snuggled her way deeper into his embrace, Juliet and Butler just smiled at the two's sign of affection towards each other as they thought the same thing 'its about damn time'

the car ride was quiet after that, Artemis and Holly were still in each others embrace each not wanting to let go, Butler was focusing on driving at night, and Juliet had passed out a few minutes after they had left Killarney and Artemis's eyes were starting to get heavy aswell, he looked down at Holly who had her eyes half closed and closing

"its allright to catch some sleep Holly" wispered Artemis

"fine but you better get some yourself" retorted Holly who's eyes fully shut, Artemis's were soon to follow and they fell asleep together in each others arms, Butler looked back at the two through his rear view mirror and smiled a happy and proud smile 'im glad that Artemis and Holly are now together he could have done much worse, im just afraid about whats to come, your plan better work Artemis' thought Butler who continued driving down the irish countryside

it was a few hours later that they arrived back at the mannor, Juliet was the first to be woken by Butler, Juliet gave a big yawn as she streatched still in her seat, but then she caught a glimps at the back seat and its occupants for there sat Artemis and Holly still holding each other fast asleep, Juliet couldnt help but take a picture with her phone for the two looked adorable together, Juliets fun was ruined however when Butler woke both Artemis and Holly up

"thanks for the wake up big guy" said Holly who streatched as she hoped out of the bently

"Butler what time is it?" asked Artemis

"3:58 am" replied Butler "the roads were empty so we got back a little faster"

"good now lets continue our sleep from the confort of our own beds" said Artemis who walked into the mannor with the rest in tow

"be as quite as possible we dont want to wake anyone" wispered Butler fortunatly Juliet and Himself made it to their rooms without hassle while Artemis and Holly left to their own rooms well thats what Butler thought anyway, the truth is that Artemis and Holly retreated back into Artemis's room where they changed into their night wear and continued what happened in the bently, Both of them falling asleep in each others arms for the second time that night

"i love you Holly" wispered Artemis as sleep grew ever nearer

"i love you too Arty" replied Holly who was failing to fight back sleep, she managed to kiss him before sleep took hold of her completly, both of them were now asleep in each others warm embrace as they dreamed of thier future together

8:00 am fowl mannor Christmas morning:

Artemis and Holly aswell as the all the other occupants of the mannor were awoken from their slumber as they heard Myles and Beckett running and screaming in unison "its Christmas it's Christmas sleep later presents now" they repeated that over and over until Artemis sr and Angilene came out of their room and Followed the boys down to the Christmas tree which now had presents underneath, in the mean time Butler was in the kitchen with Juliet preparing a special Christmas breakfast that consisted of gingerbread men, Hot cocoa, and cookies it was Christmas after all

meanwhile Artemis and Holly were now wide awake and staring into each others mismatched eyes, neither of them wanting to leave the warmth of the other, but they knew if they didnt leave the bed someone would come and find them like this and that could be really embarrassing

"good morning Holly, did you sleep well?" asked Artemis who got up first to change

"good morning to you too, and that was the best sleep ive had in awhile" replied Holly who streatched underneath the warm blankets

"yes i agree, i havnt slept that well since i was mind wiped" replied Artemis who had moved into the connecting bathroom

"your not holding a grudge are you?" asked Holly who was now sitting up in Artemis's bed

there was a pause "not unless you hold a grudge agienst me kidnapping you, then no" replied Artemis who poked his head out of the bathroom to reply

"no Artemis i dont hold a grudge, and now im kinda happy you kidnapped me" said Holly who swung her legs off the bed

"i had hoped you would feel that way now" said Artemis from the bathroom

"but that doesnt mean i forgive the stuff that came after, not all of it anyway" said Holly who was now standing and streatching again

"i wouldnt expect anything less" said Artemis who walked out of the bathroom in another pair of jeans and a t-shirt "all yours" he said as he motioned towards the bathroom

"the gentleman as allways" said Holly who started towards the bathroom

"oh but if i were you i would remain in your human form, should prove to make it easier" said Artemis as he grabbed his laptop from his night stand

"im still wearing the necklace?" asked Holly who looked down at her chest, and was suddenly filled with pain

"is something wrong Holly?" said Artemis who got up and moved towards her

"its just... Artemis" said Holly who looked up at the young man, tears filling her eyes "i will live for thousands of years, you will die before i turn 200, i cant bare the thought of loosing you again" said Holly who let the tears fall as she wrapped her arms around him so that she could be close to him, Artemis was looking down at his elven girlfriend when a faint smile grew, he pulled Holly away so he could look her in the eyes, those tear filled eyes

"Holly i promise that if you really mean that, and you want to speand your life with me then you need not worry" said Artemis who gave Holly his warmest smile yet

"i swear Arty you must be part fairy, for when you talk like that its like im being mesmerized" said Holly who wiped away the tears, Artemis just smiled at her statment

"go freshen up, everyone will be waiting" said Artemis as he motioned towards the bathroom

"ok, i would hate to keep your family waiting" said Holly as she entered the bathroom, while Artemis went back to his laptop he pulled up a few windows before getting to his email in which he sent a simple letter saying 'go forth' , Artemis then felt a knot in his stomach, he just labeled it as nerves for today was a good day to be nervous

"i was thinking" said Holly as she stepped out of the bathroom dressed in what she was wearing the day before "what are we going to tell you parents and the twins?, they allready know im an elf" Holly spoke what Artemis was thinking just a few moments earlier

"i wouldnt worry about it, mum already likes you and i know for sure the twins do and im sure my father likes you aswell" replied Artemis who shut his laptop and motioned for Holly to move closer when she did he pulled her up onto the bed where he had been sitting while on his laptop

"and if they dont approve of my choice well it wouldnt be the first now would it" said Artemis with his warm smile just his smile was able to get Holly smiling aswell

"allright Arty i trust you are right you usually are" said Holly who leeaned up to give Artemis a kiss, he leaned down aswell meeting her half way, when they pulled apart they smiled once more

"now lets go, i want to see the twins reactions to thier gifts" said Holly who hopped off of the bed and onto the floor, she was soon joined by Artemis as they walked out of his room together and it was a good thing two for when they reached the stairs Juliet was coming up them

"there you two are, Myles and beckett cant wait any longer, Angeline told them to wait for you two" said Juliet as she practicly dragged the both of them down the stairs and into the living room where everyone greeted the two

"present time" cheered beckett who ran over to the tree only to be swooped up by Butler "let me go, let me go" cried Beckett who desperatly wanted to tear open the presesnts

"not all of them are for you simplton" said Myles who sat beside his father and was soon joined by Beckett

"just wait son, the presesnts will be passed out soon enough" said Artemis sr

"yes so shall we get the first present out of the way then" asked Artemis ll who took a seat with Holly beside him

"yes we shall" said Artemis sr who reached for a very certain present that was hidden behind the couch him and the twins were siting on

"Holly this present is for you, were so happy you could join us for the holiday" said Angeline who took the present from Artemis sr and handed it to Holly

Holly just sat there wondering what to do and what to say until a nudge from Artemis brought her back to reality "th..thank you im really glad i got to spend the holiday with you all aswell" said Holly was looking around at all the warm, smiling faces

"well open your presesnt" said Artemis ll

"oh right sorry" said Holly who looked down at the small, thin box in her lap, the box was small enough to fit into her both her hands, Holly was really curious as what could be in it, and just as she was about to tear into it

"wait Holly before you do that" said Artemis ll as he stood up

"what is it Arty" asked Angeline

"well i have to ask first do you all like Holly?" asked Artemis ll to his family members, simply because he already knew that Juliet and Butler liked Holly

"of coarse we do" replied Artemis sr

"Holly is so much fun" chimed in Beckett

"i agree" stated Myles

"you already know my answer Arty" replied Angeline

"good because i love Holly and she loves me back, we are together now" said Artemis ll from out of nowhere, he got mixed reactions out of it Myles and Beckett just took it as ordinary news simply because they were probbably not interested enough or they were to interested in the presents who knows, Angelines hands went flying to her mouth as she tried to repress a squel of excitment as she ran over to hug her eldest son, but as for Artemis sr he just sat there no emotion crossing his face, he was the epicenter for calm and collected, Artemis sr directed his attention to Holly as he got up from the couch and walked over to her, Holly could swear she had never felt more terrified of anyone in all her life as she did at that moment, Artemis sr is now directly in front of Holly all eyes on the two and what is to happen, Artemis sr bent down as to be eye level with the women that has captured his sons heart

"Holly i know that it was your doing that brought on the change in my sons behavior, and i know you that you have saved this family time and time again, and you are also the one that has stolen the heart of my first born" said Artemis sr acusingly, Holly just sat there frozen in fear "my son is important to me so..." Artemis and Hollys hearts stoped would Artemis's father accept or decline the two's relation ship "take care of him will you and welcome to the family" said Artemis sr who smiled as he pulled Holly into a hug, everyone else in the room let out a breath they didnt relise they were holding

"so you aprove?" asked Holly as Artemis sr pulled away from the embrace

"of coarse, anybody who is able to get Arty to admit his love for them is something special" replied Artemis sr who's smile was still in place

"but im an elf" said Holly as if it explained everything

"an elf that has saved everyone in this room and on this planet and who was able to make Arty a better person" replied Artemis sr who had moved to be beside his wife who was now standing a fair distance away

"Holly were proud that Arty has fallen for such a lovely woman as yourself, and even if your an elf we know Arty will solve the species problem in anyway he can" said Angeline who couldnt help but smile at the couple

"th...thank you...i...i couldnt be happier" said Holly who was trying to fight back the tears in her eyes "you have all made this the best Holiday i have ever experianced, and i would like to say that i will never break Artemis's heart, i love him to much" Holly put her arm around Artemis at that moment as the tears finally fell, Artemis returned the gesture by wrapping his arm around her and he wiped away Hollys tears with his hand

"i told you my family loves you" said Artemis who moved Hollys head so that they were now looking into each others eyes "but no one will ever love you as much as i do" and then to prove his point in front of everyone he leaned in and connected his lips with hers as they melted together and as they pulled apart they could hear the oo's and aw's that Juliet and Angeline had given them the two however continued to look into each others eyes as they smiled like they never smiled before until Artemis remember where he was and what day it is

"open your present Holly" said Artemis ll who motioned to the small, thin box that sat in Hollys lap

"oh right" said Holly as she finally looked down at her present "but before i do does anyone else have anything to say or do, or am i clear" said Holly who had managed to get a small laugh out of everybody

"just open your present" replied Artemis and at his remark Holly tore into the wrapping paper like it was the tarp that had covered the 'ice cube' so long ago untill finally she uncovered a black box, no latch no anything just a black box that was made from some wierd plastic like material

"what is it?" asked a very perplexed Holly

"it is an invention of mine, just tap the front four times" said Artemis who couldnt wait to see Hollys reaction to the gift, as instructed Holly taped what she figured was the front and instintly on the fourth tap the box started to glow blue or more accuratly the inside was glowing blue and then a holographic 3D image popped out of the box, Holly had to place it on the table to see what the image was and when she did she was suprised for the 3D image was actualy a video but it was the video that suprised her the most for it was a video from the day she had arrived for the Holiday to be more specific it was a video of her and the fowl family decorating the Christmas tree in the very room they were in, she looked in awe at the scene before her

"this video was taken from the security camaras and i did some of my 'magic' and was able to turn it into a 3D hologram video, the video in particular was my parents idea of coarse, they thought you should have something that brought you happiness whenever you saw it" explained Artemis

"th...thank you all, i love it i will treasure it and the memory it contains forever" said Holly who was still looking at the scene in awe

"good we are happy to hear that" said Artemis Sr who moved to the tree to grab more presents

"come on, come on hand me a present i cant wait anymore" said Beckett who had started to jump up and down as if he had ants in his pants

"alright son alright... here this one is for you" said Artemis Sr who handed the present he was holding to Beckett

"hmph simpleton" said Myles who turned his head away from the tree

"Myles i have one for you too" said Artemis Sr who was holding out another present. Myles didnt think twice before he grabbed it and joined his twin on the carpet to open it

the morning went on like this, with Artemis Sr handing out the presents and Butler and Juliet handing out hot cocoa and cookies, everybody including Artemis ll had a cup of hot cocoa and a cookie whiloe they opened presents and when all the presents had dissapeared from under the tree after being handed out, Myles and beckett remained on the carpet to play with their new toys while the others had a conversation about the difference between a human Christmas and a fairy Christmas

"well you see we dont have trees underground so thats one thing thats different, besides that we dont get snow, there are rarely any lights or decorations but it is still about giving, everybody who wants to celebrate (which is most of haven) will make something anything and on Christmas day we place them at the statue of who you call santa claus, who was really an elf elder who wanted to reunite fairys and humans again so that we wouldnt have to live underground, and well you can see how that turned out" explained Holly as the others listened to her ttalk about her holiday

"and which version do you prefere?" asked Angeline who looked at Holly with curious eyes

"well if all Christmas's were like this then you can bet i'll be here in a years time" smiled Holly as she gave them her answer

"well all fowl Christmas's are like this ever since that day" said Angeline who returned Hollys smile

"what day would that be?" asked Holly who was really curious by what she meant

"that day so many years ago, when i first really met you, and when you healed my mother" replied Artemis who had a look of deep concintration

"oh that day" said Holly who was swept away into her memories

"ever since that day every Christmas was special, something good happened every year it has became somewhat of tradition but its still really strange and i have a few theories, but it is still really odd" exclaimed Artemis who had returned from his own trip down memory lane, the room fell silent as no one had anything left to say, the only sounds heard were from Myles and Beckett playing with thier new toys, ten the clock struck twelve

"oh its afternoon already?" said Angeline "i better start helping Juliet with Christmas dinner" Angeline then moved off te couch and headed towards the kithen

"right oh well im sure you two have more planned so be off with ya" said Artemis Sr who gave them a sowing motion

"right theres one more thing i have planned, Butler please take Holly to the helipad and prepare the copter i will be with you momentarily" said Artemis fowl who smiled at Holly as she was led away by Butler, as soon as she was out of ear shot Artemis breathed in and out as if he was nervous

"son you know me and your mother want you to be happy, so we can accept what your about to do, just remember that no matter what we are proud of you" said Artemis Sr who got up off the couch and went over to hug his eldest son

"he's right Arty" said Angeline who moved from the doorway where she had been listening to their entire conversation "we are proud of you" she said as she joined in the hug

"thank you, i... i love you both" said Artemis as he returned the hug his parents were giving him

"what about us?" asked Myles and Beckett in unison

"yes i love you two very much aswell" replied Artemis who brought them into the hug, they all stayed like this for several minutes until Artemis pulled away

"ok its time, i will see you all at dinner and thank you all for the support" said Artemis as he made his way out the doorway Butler and Holly had left through only minutes earlier, it was a fowl Christmas and the tradition had yet to happen so Artemis hurried as fast as he could to the helipad where he found Butler and Holly straped in and waiting to take off

"did you wait long?" asked Artemis as he climbed in beside Holly

"if you had spent any longer it would be new years by now" replied Holly jokingly

"you two ready?" asked Butler who directed most of it to Artemis who didnt hesitate in answering

"yes Butler i am ready" said Artemis who smiled at his oldest friend, the helicopter then took off straight up as Butler steered the helicopter to thier destination, they flew for about an hour until Holly relised where they were, after all she had flown over it so many times now, they were heading to the spot where they first met, that old oak tree where human and fairys met once again, it wasnt until ten minutes later that Butler had landed the helicopter in the clearing

"Artemis" said Butler who looked back at his ex-charge who only replied with a smile and a nod

after Butler had turned off the rotor and the helicopter blades stoped spinning Holly imidiatly jumped out and danced around the field in the snow, she didnt care who saw, this was a magical spot, not just literaly but this spot held a great importance to Holly for this is where she met the love of her life, even if she was kiddnaped in the process

"its wonderfull thanks for bringing me i never thought this place could look prittier" said Holly as she spun in place

"wonderfull but Holly i didnt bring you here for sight seeing" said Artemis as he stepped out of the helicopter

"oh?..then why did you bring me here?" asked Holly who was now on gaurd and prepared for anything

"because he loves you so much" said a mysterious voice that sounded really familier to Holly

"what... Foaly? is that you?' asked Holly as she spun to see no centaur in sight

"im sorry Holly i schemed again, the reason i brought you here is so you can see how much i love you" said Artemis as he walked to the other side of the tree and dissapeared

"WHA... WHATS GOING ON HERE" yelled Holly who was shocked at the events happining before her eyes, humans just dont dissapear, as instintly as she was starting to loose it a large tent appeared where Artemis had dissapeared

"well come on it" said Foaly as he poked his head out the entrance and following instructions Holly entered leaving Butler to sit in the helicopter all by himself 'good luck Artemis' thought Butler as he pulled out a guns and ammo magazine, when Holly entered the tent two things caught her eye one was the metal chamber in the middle of the room the other was the small demon warlock known as No1

"greetings Holly its great to see you again even though we last saw each other only a few days ago, isnt time funny" said No1 who moved to hug Holly however she backed away

"what is going on here, what are you two doing here and what is that tube chamber thing" said Holly who looked and sounded really angry at them

"Holly remember our conversation this morning" said Artemis as he moved closer to Holly

"which part?" asked Holly bitterly as she backed away further

"the part about our lives" replied Artemis who's face was calm and loving, this managed to cool Holly down a little

"yes so what abou-...no you dont mean?" asked Holly as the penny dropped

"yes i have planned this day for so long, i was sure you felt the same as i did so i persued possible ways for us to be together and this is the product of that work, with thanks to No1 and Foaly of coarse" said Artemis as he closed the gap between them anf held Holly close

"Artemis...what if i didnt return your feelings?" asked Holly with her head down to avoid eye contact

"then i would have proceded with the plan and hope that you would have been moved by it for as i said before Holly i couldnt do without you" said Artemis who looked down at his love

"and i couldnt do without you Arty" said Holly as she looked up and gave Artemis a passionate kiss, it then got awkward for the other two watching the scene before their eyes

"so what exacly will this thing do?" asked Holly as she pulled away

"it will turn me into an elf" replied Artemis without the hint of remorse for his loss

"But Arty you will loose everything and everyone who cares about you" said Holly who looked at her love with sad eyes

"no i wont Holly, my parents and brothers allready know and accept my choice, i allready had some gold converted to the right currency, and i will do anything to spend a fairy life span with you" said Artemis who showed it in his eyes that he was serious

Holly smiled at her love "alright then good luck arty" said Holly as she kissed him once more

"thank you Holly" said Artemis as he moved towards the machine

"Foaly all systems check?" asked Artemis reverting into his buisiness like mannor

"all a go" replied Foaly with a carrot in his mouth

"No1 magic levels?" asked Artemis as he opened the glass door

"Full and waiting to be drained" replied No1

"good gentilman and lady" Artemis refered the last bit towards Holly "today we perform a miracle for the sake of love" said Artemis as he stepped into the pod

"gods he's gotten soft" said Foaly who was still munching on a carrot

"thats what happens when you fall in love" replied No1

"i know No1 i have a wife you know" retorted Foaly

"pay attention" yelled Holly with such force the glass almost shattered

"right... ok starting transformation...now" said Foaly as he pulled a big red lever down, the pod was instinly surrounded by blue sparks of magic and the inside was filled with smoke

"magic transfusion active" yelled Foaly over all the noise of the machine

"magic levels stable" yelled No1, all the while Holly was standing infront of the door, hands clasped together hoping, hoping for Artemis to be allright, she tried to tune out the screams she heard the scrreams that would haunt her if he didnt comeout alright and then as fast as it started it had ended, blue sparkes slowly disapearing, smoke rising, and the blue glow the pod emited faded while the inside was still filled with smoke

"did it work?" asked Holly hopefull "is he allright?"

"only one way to find out" said Foaly as he released the lock on the door Holly was instintly at the door hand on the bar that ran along the glass door, this was it, this was either the start of a wonderfull relationship or the end of everything she held dear, Holly slowly opened the pod door the smoke finally clearing and there curled into a ball and lying on the floor was an elf, and elf version of Artemis Holly immediatly pulled him into her lap

"Artemis!, Artemis! wake up damn it i said wake up" yelled Holly as she held Artemis close hoping for him to awaken

"Holly?" said a weak voice that could only belong to one person, Holly looked into his slowly opening eyes

"Holly, its so bloody cold could you please get me a blanket" said Artemis who was smiling for he knew why he was cold, he had been turned into an elf and fairies didnt like the cold

"of coarse Arty" said Holly with a smile filled with love, No1 walked over to the two with a blanket that Artemis had mentioned for him to bring

"thank you" said Artemis as he closed his eyes again

"he has been through alot Holly he needs his rest, bting him back to the manor to sleep and get warmed up, we will come too to make sure everything went smoothly" said Foaly as he galoped up beside them

"i dont think you will fit in the helicopter" said Holly who never took her eyes of the elfinized human

"we have a shuttle nearby" exclaimed No1

"ok i will meet you at the manor then" said Holly as she picked up the small elf

"we will be around later, we have to clean up first" said Foaly as he looked around at the machinery

"ok see you later" said Holly as she moved towards the door

"wait before you go take this" said No1 as he handed Holly another necklace that was similer to the one she was wearing "it was Artemis's idea"

"thank you again" said Holly who left the tent and made her way to the helicopter

"did it work?" asked Butler as Holly and an unconcious elfin Artemis entered the helicopter

"yes it went perfectly he just needs rest now" said Holly as Butler started the helicopter

"thats good" said Butler letting out a breath he didnt relise he was holding, the rest of the flight was quite as Holly and Butler wernt in the mood for talking for they were both too worried about Artemis to talk

an hour later they saw fowl manor in the distince and Holly's stomach immeadiatly tightened 'what will Arty's parents think about all this? he said they accepted his desicion but will this change their minds? will they hate me?' thought Holly as they grew closer and closer to fowl manor untill they were finaly above the helipad and had started to land, Holly unbuckled herself and moved to Artemis's side the landing could be quite rough and she didnt want Artemis falling off his seat, as soon as the rotors had stoped Butler had exited first and opened the door to Artemis's seat Holly immeadiatly climbed out

"let me carry him inside" said Holly as Butler pulled Artemis's limp elfin body from the helicopter

"alright Holly" said Butler as he moved Artemis over to Hollys arms

"thank you Butler, i was the reason he did this so i feel as if i need to do something for him" explained Holly as she started towards the manor, the sun was starting to set which cast an orange tint around them as the fowls that were looking out at them from the manor saw them, Holly had reached the back door when it flew open and Angeline came rushing out

"is he alright? is arty ok?" asked Angeline who was on the verge of crying

"yes he is alright, the transformation had no comlications he just needs to rest" explained Holly as she carried Artemis inside

"thats good" sighed Artemis Sr who had taken a seat

"i will bring him to his room and stay with him until he has awoken if that alright with you?" asked Holly as she moved to the stairway

"yes Holly please, he would want you to be the first thing he see's as he wakes" said Angeline in a soft voice

"thank you" said Holly as she began the ascend to Artemis's room, as she got to the door she relised she had her hands full with carrying Artemis so she couldnt open the door

"want me to get that?" asked Juliet who had turned the corner at that moment

"if its not to much" replied Holly with a small smile, Juliet then came over and opened the door for Holly who then proceded to carry Artemis to his bed and place him on his pillow, as she moved away he saw a faint smile part his lips

"he really loves you" said Juliet from the doorway

"i know" said Holly who turned to face Juliet

"would you have done it for him?" asked Juliet as she was leaning on the doorframe

"yes i would have" said Holly eith no hesitation

"thats good, you two where made for each other, such love and warmth i wish i could find someone" said Juliet as she was off daydreaming

"dont worry Juliet next Christmas im sure it wwill be your turn" said Holly smiling at her human friend

"nah that fowl tradition only happens to the fowls hence the name" said juliet as she placed her back agienst the door frame

"i wouldnt be to sure, this year the miracle happened to me and im not a fowl" retorted Holly

"good point" perked Juliet "tell ya what you come back next year and we will all go out for two.. no three days and maybe then i will find someone" said Juliet as she got really excited about the idea

"sounds like a plan Juliet now would you mind im sure Artemis needs peace and quite if he is going to rest" said Holly as she motioned to the sleeping form

"alright i have some cooking to do anyway" said Juliet as she took off down the hall, this left Holly and Artemis alone, Holly took up a chair and decided to just stare at the new elf while he slept, she continued to stare even when Angeline had come to mention that dinner was ready but she never left his side, she stayed there for what felt like decades she couldnt bring herslef to leave and as she had started to doze off she found a pair of mismatched eyes stairing right back at her

"hey" said Artemis softly

"hey" said Holly who couldnt think

"how long was i out?" asked Artemis as he moved to sit up only to be given a serious head rush Holly was instintly at his side

"a few hours, i lost track of the time so i dont know exactly" replied Holly as she helped him sit up

"Holly do you mind doing something for me?" asked Artemis as he looked at her

"sure Arty what is it?" answered Holly with a raised eyebrow of suspicion

"can you revert back to normal, i want to see that beautiful elf i fell in love with" said Artemis as he smiled, Holly returned the smile and took of the necklace, in a few short seconds Holly had reverted back to normal

"better?" asked Holly blushing

"much" replied Artemis smile still in place

"but im not staying this way these clothes are way to big now" said Holly as she was trying to cover herself with the borrowed clothing

"i wouldnt ask you to, besides it seams my clothes are to big aswell" said Artemis who motioned to his shirt which was now like a sleeping bag to Artemis

"oh right No1 gave me another necklace for you" said Holly as she dug around in her pockets until she found the necklace "here" she said and then handed it to Artemis who placed it around his neck and grew back to his human form, Holly did the same and now what Artemis had done seemed like a dream

"everybodys waiting you know, to see you" said Holly as she took a seat beside Artemis on his bed

"yes but they can wait, right now i have something really important to do" said Artemis

"oh and wh-" holly was cut off by Artemis leaning in and kissing her and as they pulled away they staired into each others mismatched eyes

"i love you" said Artemis and Holly in unison as they both lied down to get some much needed rest after the tornado of emotions both had went through today, well for Artemis it was mostly the transformation still wearing off but even he felt the emotional drain of the day

"you know Artemis im glad that your family has that tradition, even if it isnt under control it seems to know what its doing" said Holly as she snuggled deeper into his side

"thats good because it was your magic granting my wish so long ago that started it" said Artemis as he pulled Holly closer to him

"well arnt i the best" said Holly as her eyes shut

"theres no one like you Holly, and thats good cause i dont want to spend my life with anyone else but you" said Artemis as his eyes now fell shut again

"i love you Arty" said Holly as she was falling to sleep

"i love you Holly" said Artemis as he fell asleep, the two fell asleep then which is good for they couldnt notice the small crack in the doorway which on the other side stood Angeline and Juliet who were eavesdropping on the two love birds, they smiled at each other as they went back down stairs to tell everyone ,including the newly arrived no1 and Foaly, that Artemis and Holly wernt going to be coming down anytime soon

meanwhile the two stayed in each others arms the whole night, niether one of them letting go or moving they were happy as happy could be because now they knew that they would be together for a very long time and alot of thanks was given to the Christmas tradition that started ages ago when man had yet again created relations with the people, even if it was a bad relation to begin with it Brought the two together untill nothing could tear them apart and love was born

_**fin**_

_**authors notes:**_ **its finaly done, as im writing this it is currently 1:30 am Christmas morning, oh no santa wont bring me presents NOOOOooo!...oh well it was worth it as far as im concerned, anyway thanks for reading **

**happy holidays and god bless every one **

-**yendor**


End file.
